Sun and Snow: Sunlit Snowdrift
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: Meet Dreampaw, the spoiled daughter of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Then, there's Windpaw, the tempermental Shadowclan tom. Blackstar's dark side is back, and these two may just have to defeat him... can they even work together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sunlit Snowdrift**_

_**Summary: Dreampaw, the stubborn and vivacious daughter of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, who's just a bit spoiled. Windpaw, the Shadowclan tom who's driven, and, like Dreampaw, has and attitude. What will happen when these two collide?**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada, you know the drill... But Dreampaw and Windpaw are based off my kitty, Cleopatra, and my friend's kitty, Snowflake.**_

_Prologue_

_A flame colored tom lifted his head from the body of his victim before charging on, hissing at the young tom who stood in his path. The cat quickly ran off.A fluffy white tom ran up, blue eyes tired._

_"How's everything going?" Firestar asked._

_"Pretty well," Cloudtail panted, "Shadowclan's retreating, and-" His eyes widened, and he stared. Firestar followed his gaze, until his saw a stocky gray tom battling a cat twice his size, a white tom with black paws._

_"Graystripe!" Firestar cried, racing over to help his friend. With the strength of Starclan, he hurled Blackstar off of Graystripe. As Blackstar ran off screeching, he turned to Graystripe, but the Thunderclan deputy had already collapsed._

_Painful memories of Whitestorm's death entered Firestar's mind as he crouched next to his best friend._

_"Hang on, Graystripe, hang on... we'll get you to camp, and Leafpool will help you-"_

_"No," Graystripe murmured, "Blackstar... he injured me badly..."_

_Fury swelled up within Firestar. Blackstar KNEW not to mortally injure a cat in a terriory battle! Maybe the tom's forgotten dark side was coming out again..._

_Suddenly, Graystripe's amber eyes glazed over, and he said in a trance-like voice:_

_"Sun will be born of tiger and fire, snow of black._

_They will unite, and fight an old enemy, bringing peace..."_

_He became the normal cat again, and settled._

_"Goodbye, Firestar, my friend."_

_And he was gone._

_000_

_A dark ginger queen was settled comfortably in her nest, a single tiny kit at her side. That's right, just one._

_Her sister watched with amber eyes. Squirrelflight's kitting had been a hard one, and only that little pale ginger she-cat had survived._

_Squirrelflight opened her eyes and yawned. _

_"Leafpool, where's Brambleclaw?"_

_The light tabby medicine cat shook her head._

_"I don't know, he should be here as soon as po-"_

_"Squirrelflight!"_

_Right on cue, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes skidded to a halt in front of Squirrelflight. She rolled her eyes and stared at him._

_"About time. Meet your daughter."_

_Brambleclaw stared in awe. Like her grandmother, Sandstorm, the kit was pale ginger, but like her cousin, Cloudtail, her pelt was fluffy. She was only an hour old, though, so who knew what she would look like when she was older..._

_Brambleclaw touched noses fondly with his mate, and looked down at his daughter. His only kit. _

_Leafpool held back a mroww of laughter. Oh, this kit would be spoiled, all right..._

_000_

_Brambleclaw wondered if he should have told Squirrelflight about Graystripe... The battle had been horrid..._

_"All cats old enough to cats old enough to catch their own prey gather 'round!" Firestar yowled. Shocked murmurs were centered around Graystripe's body in the middle of the camp._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Came a voice. Turning, Brambleclaw found Squirrelflight, who had left their kit to see what was going on._

_"I thought... I was worried about your health, and the kit's," Brambleclaw murmured, pressing his face against hers. _

_"As you can see," Firestar's voice was heavy with sorrow. "Graystripe was killed in battle. A noble death. But it wasn't just any cat who killed him. It was... Blackstar!"_

_Outraged yowls._

_"We will mourn," Firestar yowled, "But first, I shall appoint a new deputy. I have chosen to be Thunderclan's new deputy... Brambleclaw!"_

_000_

_A few days after, a Shadowclan queen watched her two two moon old sons rough house around the nursery. One was a gray tabby like his mother, the other was snowy white with pale green eyes._

_The white kit viciously bowled his brother over and pinned him to the ground, spitting in his face._

_"Windkit!" The queen exclaimed, pulling him off of Magpiekit, who was squealing loudly._

_"He made me mad!" Windkit cried defensively._

_Applebird, another queen, pregnant with kits, walked by, purring._

_"You'll have to keep an eye on that one, Berrypelt."_

_Berrypelt sighed as she rushed her sons inside the nursery den. Appelbird was right. She certainly would have to keep and eye on Windkit..._

_000_

_Dreamkit skidded to a halt in front of her grandfather and looked up, embarrassed. The three moon old kit didn't exactly abide the rules all the time._

_Firestar looked down at her, trying to look stern, but couldn't help but chuckle. Somebody had to be lectured..._

_"Squirrelflight! Brambleclaw!"_

_Brambleclaw flinched and got up to stalk side by side with Squirrelflight toward his daughter._

_"Dreamkit was bothering the elders, I'm afraid."_

_"She wasn't!" Cinderpelt insisted. Firestar rolled his eyes._

_"You were trying to sleep. The point is, please keep an eye on her!"_

_"Maybe they will, maybe they won't!" Dreamkit squeaked, "My choice on whether to get caught again!" And with that, she sprinted off, Squirrelflight after her._

_"You know," Brambleclaw said, watching his mate. "There's something familar about that kit..."_

_000_

_**Well, R and R!**_


	2. Apprenticeship

_**Sunlit Snowdrift**_

_**Summary: Dreampaw, the stubborn and vivacious daughter of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, who's just a bit spoiled. Windpaw, the Shadowclan tom who's driven, and, like Dreampaw, has and attitude. What will happen when these two collide?**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada, you know the drill... But Dreampaw and Windpaw are based off my kitty, Cleopatra, and my friend's kitty, Snowflake.**_

_**Chapter One: Apprenticeship**_

Dreamkit set her amber eyes on the mouse in front of her. She was five moons old now, and often was trying to get her first kill. The little she-cat was pale ginger with darker stripes, like Sandstorm, and had a creamy chest and white toes. Her fur was long, like Cloudtail's, and being her parents' only kit, she was quite spoiled.

"Dreamkit!"

She sighed as her mother ran up. Squirrelflight constantly worried about her fiesty daughter, and didn't like her straying too far from camp.

"I told you not to-" Squirrelflight began, but Dreamkit cut her off.

"It'll only be one more moon before I'm apprenticed! It's not like a badger'll eat me."

"You never know."

"Please," A friendly voice said, "You were just like her when you were a kit!"

Leafpool, the medicine cat and Squirrelflight's sister, padded up, her eyes sparkling good-naturedly.

"I'm thinking of taking on an apprentice," She murmured.

"Really?" Squirrelflight said, "But you aren't old at all!"

"Neither was Cinderpelt when she took me on. I just want a medicine cat around if anything happens to me."

"Well... then who?"  
"Calicofur. She really wants to become one, and she's already a warrior, even though her ceremony was only three suns ago."

Calicofur, a calico she-cat, was the daughter of Sorreltail and Brackenfur. A sweet natured cat, she never really was suited to be a warrior.

As the two older cats spoke, Dreamkit took her chance and snuck off, slinking low on the ground. That's when a scent came to her nostrils, of... was it Shadowclan?

She was low on the ground when she saw Applebird, the Shadowclan she-cat that had just gotten out of the nursery, and a white tom that was apparently her apprentice, around seven moons old.

Her tail lashed. She wanted to spit at them to get off of Shadowclan territory, when a gray tabby tom lept forward. Oh, good, Birchpelt. He would chase Applebird and her apprentice off.

But though the apprentice spat angrily at Birchpelt, the tabby tom and the ginger she-cat just stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Birchpelt shook his head and meowed, "You should get out of here before a patrol finds you."

Applebird nodded, and nosed her apprentice, muttering, "Move along," as they walked off.

Dreamkit shook her head. There was something strange going on.

000

"And so I have decided to take Calicofur as my apprentice," Leafpool yowled, "We shall be going to see Starclan on the Half Moon."

Dreamkit kneaded the ground with her paws, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. Leafpool watched this from her place up high, and for a fleeting glance, thought she saw stars in the kit's eyes and fur.

"I wonder..." She murmured, and signaled with her tail for Firestar to follow her into her den.

"Have you heard anything from Starclan lately?" She asked. He looked uneasy.

"Well... you wouldn't call it 'lately'."

"When did you hear it?"

"Five moons ago."

Leafpool froze. "Call Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight in here."

A few moments later, the two walked in, and Leafpool nodded toward Firestar to continue.

"Well, it was at Graystripe's death. He said something about Sun and Snow to unite, to drive out black..."

"Dreamkit's pelt is the color of the sun," Brambleclaw whispered hoarsely, amber eyes that matched his daughter's wide.

"This isn't a definite thing," Leafpool warned, "Don't tell Dreamkit. And even if it is, there's no snow-colored cat in the clan but Frostfur and Cloudtail, and I doubt it's either of them."

"Sun and Snow," Firestar murmured, "But what will they defeat?"  
000

Windpaw watched his father, Blackstar, speaking to Russetfur, clan deputy. The sleek white cat cocked his head, trying to hear what they were saying. He only caught snippets.

"Russetfur... Thunderclan deputy... leader... weak..."

Huh?

"What are you talking about?" Windpaw thought. The Thunderclan deputy, Brambleclaw, was anything but weak. The muscular tabby was even a bit intimidating.

Russetfur looked uneasy, but was nodding slowly. Windpaw could tell that she didn't like what his father was saying.

Blackstar, though he was Shadowclan's leader, has a shady past, and Windpaw knew it. He also knew that Berrypelt, his mother, was worried about him. She thought he would turn out to be like Blackstar.

Windpaw was tempermental, but he was no Blackstar. His pale green eyes scanned the camp, and he hardly heard his mentor's voice.

"Windpaw, I'm taking you hunting."

He turned. "Yes, Applebird."

He could tell that his mentor was uneasy, and with good reason, he soon guessed.

"Why are we going into Thunderclan territory?" He hissed.

"They have better prey."  
But actually, it wasn't long afterward they got caught. Windpaw jerked his head up as a gray tabby Thunderclan lept in front of them, a shocked look on his face. He and Applebird met eyes, and after they exchanged a few blunt words, they went on.

Something was wrong. Windpaw knew it.

000

"Until you recieve your warrior name," Firestar announced, "You shall be known as Dreampaw." He paused.

"I have decided to mentor Dreampaw myself."

Dreampaw could feel the jealous gazes of the other apprentices. It was rare when a leader mentored a cat, and not only that, but it was also rare when a relative mentored a cat, and Firestar was her grandfather. He had even mentored her father.

Gently, she touched noses with him, shaking all over, since she was so glad to be an apprentice at last.

Padding into the apprentice den, she lay down in her nest, happy to go to sleep after a long day.

_"Dreampaw..."_

_She darted around, looking around camp. No one was there. All she saw was... blood. Lots and lots of blood._

_"See what may happen?" A sad voice sighed. She whirled around to see a blue gray she-cat staring at her._

_"Bluestar."_

_Bluestar was the famous former leader of Thunderclan, and there were many stories about her._

_"What do you want with me?" Dreampaw asked._

_"Trust him."_

_"What?"_

_"Trust him."_

_000_

_**R and R, please! Who do you like better, Windpaw or Dreampaw?**_


	3. The Gathering

_**Sunlit Snowdrift**_

_**Summary: Dreampaw, the stubborn and vivacious daughter of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, who's just a bit spoiled. Windpaw, the Shadowclan tom who's driven, and, like Dreampaw, has and attitude. What will happen when these two collide?**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada, you know the drill... But Dreampaw and Windpaw are based off my kitty, Cleopatra, and my friend's kitty, Snowflake. DreampawCleo. SnowflakeWindpaw.**_

_**A/N: Hey. Wanted y'all to know that Applebird is Applekit and Birchpelt is Birchkit...**_

_**Chapter Two: Gathering**_

Windpaw stretched slowly, unsheathing his claws. Though he was only eight moons old, he was muscular for his age, and the largest of the apprentices.

"Um, hi?" A young voice squeaked. Turning, Windpaw found the two newest apprentices, Applebird's kits, Marshpaw and Silkpaw. The two young cats looked a bit afraid of him, and with good reason, he realized. Blackstar didn't have the best past. Marshpaw, the tom, was ginger with white paws, and Silkpaw, the she-cat, was a gray tabby with a white tipped tail.

"Hi," Windpaw answered, "Are you having any trouble with something?"

"Well, sort of," Silkpaw admitted, "We were wondering, what's the Gathering like?"

"Oh, lot's of fun," Windpaw said, enthusiasm in his voice, something that wasn't common with him at all.  
"Speaking of the Gathering," Came a smooth voice behind him, "Windpaw, I want you to go with us."

Windpaw dipped his head in thanks. "I'm honored, Blackstar."

Carefully, he watched his father walk away, and felt himself sinking his claws into the ground, practically _tearing _at it. Something was off with Blackstar. That much was obvious.

000

Dreampaw couldn't help keeping her head up in pride as she padded through the forest. It would be her first Gathering. She was, in fact, a bit young to go to one, because usually, apprentices were seven moons or older when they went to the first one.

"Are you excited?" Leafpool's kind voice came through to her.

"Yes, very," She meowed.

Leafpool studied her niece. Dreampaw looked so much like Sandstorm. The apprentice almost seemed to be dancing around in her excitement. Surely she wasn't Sun...

Dreampaw actually shut up when she saw how many cats were flooding into the clearing. It was amazing! Shadowclan, Windclan, Riverclan... all of them. She was so distracted, in fact, that she ran right into another cat!

"Mousebrain!" A snowy white apprentice hissed at Dreampaw, pale green eyes glaring at her.

"Don't talk to me like that you stupid furball!" She spat, flicking him with her tail. Then again, she wasn't in a position to say that, for this cat was around two moons older than her, anyway.

Not like she cared...

"Oh really?" The tom asked sarcastically, "Then what else am I supposed to say to a cat who lumbers around like a wounded badger!"

She bared her teeth at him. "You want to fight? 'Cause it's fine with me!"

"Dreampaw!"

Brambleclaw got between them, sending an angry glance at his daughter.

"Please," He meowed, "Don't embarrass your clans by breaking the tradition of the Gathering!"

"It doesn't matter with _him_, anyway!" Dreampaw protested, "He's a Shadowclan cat!"

"So what if I am?" The white cat growled.

"Please, Windpaw," Blackstar suddenly appeared, shouldering his way through the crowd. "Don't start a fight with a little Thunderclan she-cat. Wouldn't want such a pretty little thing getting hurt, would we?"

Just as Brambleclaw himself looked like he was going to lunge at Blackstar, a familar voice jutted in.

"Blackstar, we would prefer that you don't stoop so low as to threaten apprentices."

Firestar stood nearby, glaring at Blackstar, fur bristling on his shoulders. With a huff, Blackstar turned and left, 'Windpaw' trailing after him.

"I do not want you near that leader," Firestar hissed to his granddaughter, "_Or_ that apprentice."

As he walked off, Dreampaw turned to her father. Brambleclaw looked uncomfortable, and was kneading the ground with his paws.

"Why doesn't Firestar want me near them?"

"Follow me," Brambleclaw sighed, leading her to a secluded area. "Blackstar is the leader of Shadowclan. He used to be a follower of Brokenstar and Tigerstar, two of the worst cats in the forest. On the day you were born, there was a battle with Shadowclan, and Graystripe, who was deputy before me, was murdered by Blackstar. To answer the thing about the apprentice, that's Windpaw, Blackstar's son."

Dreampaw was silent, reeling from this information.

"On the... on the day I was _born_?"

Brambleclaw looked down at his paws. He wished that Squirrelflight had come to this Gathering... then it would be a lot easier... he just wasn't good with she-cats at _all_.

"I... I guess I need to be alone for a minute," Dreampaw sighed, and her confused father gladly ran off.

000

Leafpool couldn't help noticing that Dreampaw wasn't acting like herself at all as she crouched down, staring up blankly at the leaders. What was wrong?

In the area where the Shadowclan apprentices usually sat, one cat among dark ones stood out like a splah of light. His blinding white pelt almost seemed to blind Leafpool.

A thought suddenly hit her.

_Snow_.

She shook her head. Not possible. A _Shadowclan_ cat couldn't possibly be a hero, it just wasn't natural. Well, Tawnypelt was pretty well-known, but she honestly, she could have done more-

All right, calm down.

"Leafpool?"  
"WHAT?- Oh, sorry Crowfeather."

The dark gray tom looked highly offended. "Starclan, you're touchy today."

"Sorry," She sighed, touching noses with him as they walked off. "Just thinking."

"Great... ow!"

In case you're wondering, she had bitten him on the ear.

"It was about Dreampaw."

"Oh, yeah, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kit."

"M-hmm." Leafpool looked worried. "You know that prophecy I told you about?"

"Yes?"

"I think that Dreampaw might be Sun..."

"Oh. Well... that's wonderful."

000

_**Well, there's chapter 2! R and R! **_


	4. A Loss

_**Chapter Three: A Loss**_

_The she-cat sniffed the air. Whatever it was that she smelled, it was downwind. But it made her uneasy. Why had she gone out so late at night? After all, she wasn't as young as she used to be..._

_A twig snapped. Her ears twitched to the noise._

_"Who goes there?" She yowled, but no one answered. She spun around on her paws, and waited for whatever was hunting her._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow flicker by. The scent of Shadowclan filled her nostrils._

_"Get off of my territory!" She hissed. But something told her it was no use._

_She began slowly backing up. If she got in the right position, maybe she could run for it, back to camp._

_But suddenly, a lithe shape hurled itself out of the shadows. The she-cat gave a strangled cry of surprise as the larger cat hurled her to the ground and began clawing at her face. Her once strong hind legs were now weak as she flayed his stomach, and she felt like she was an elder._

_"Why... are you.. doing this to... me?" She choked out._

_"Sorry," The tom spat in her face, "But you'll see, it's all for the best."_

_And he sank his teeth into her throat._

_000_

_"I have no idea where she is," The she-cat mewed nervously. The younger tom looked even more nervous, since he himself had just become a warrior, and he was searching for the clan leader!  
Suddenly, the vile scent of blood reached the deputy's senses, and she began to run at full speed toward where the scent was coming from._

_She skidded to a halt, her icy blue eyes wide._

_"No..."_

_Scarlet drops of blood hung to the blades of grass around the body. The cat's throat had been brutally torn open, and her eyes were staring into space. _

_"No._

_000_

"Aah!"

Dreampaw jolted out of her slumber in surprise. That dream... so horrid.

"Dreampaw," Came a groan from Sagepaw, an older apprentice, "Go back to sleep, and don't make so much noise..."

She looked around, realizing it was still dark outside. The golden apprentice shuddered, her amber eyes still wide, as she settled back down. What had happened?  
000

At the exact same moment as Dreampaw awoke, Windpaw was startled out of his sleep. But luckily, he didn't make much noise and annoy the other apprentices.

That had been a strange and gruesome image. He stared at the full moon outside for a few moments. Then, as if entranced by it, stepped outside.

000

_"Littlecloud. Nice to see you."_

_The elderly tom peered at the gray and white cat._

_"Runningnose?" He said in surprise. His former mentor had died three moons ago of greencough, and Littlecloud had been blaming himself for the death. But Runningnose was revitalized, and for once, his nose wasn't running!_

_"Don't be sorry about the greencough incident," Runningnose assured him, "But I came for more than just to visit you."_

_"Er.. yes?" Littlecloud still couldn't get over the fact that his dead mentor was visting him._

_"Keep an eye out for Snow."_

000

Littlecloud opened his eyes and yawned. What was going on? Snow? What did Runningnose mean, an avalanche? Actually, he highly doubted that. After checking to make sure Nectarpaw, his apprentice, was still asleep, he walked outside.

There was Windpaw, sitting outside the apprentice's den, staring at the moon. At first, Littlecloud wanted to make him go back to sleep, but he stopped.

The way the moon hit Windpaw's pelt... it was as if he was fresh snow, pristine.

Snow.

"You can't mean Blackstar's son," He muttered to himself. Littlecloud had never really trusted his leader, especially not after the Bloodclan thing.

"Oh, Littlecloud," A voice rumbled, "Enjoying a midnight stroll?"

Littlecloud's warrior training flared up, and he was about to lash out at the stranger, when he realized that it wasn't a stranger at all. It was Blackstar.

"Yes," He said, "You as well?"  
At that moment, Windpaw saw the two and ran inside. Blackstar chuckled.

"Smart apprentice. I'm glad I have Applebird mentoring him."

Littlecloud nodded. He truly was happy about that. Applebird was actually trustworthy.

And with his parentage, Windpaw neded a good mentor.

000

Dreampaw fell into step with her parents. Since Firestar was speaking with Leafpool, his training session with Dreampaw had to wait, and she had been impatient, so Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were taking her hunting.

"Wait?" Dreampaw twitched her nose. What was that. "Riverclan!"

"She's right," Squirrelflight agreed after a moment. "But why?"  
"I'm sorry," A voice came. The three turned to see two cats. One was a beautiful golden she-cat. Mothwing, the Riverclan medicine cat. She was famous for being the sister of the evil Hawkfrost, who, luckily, had been killed by Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight long ago. The other was Mistyfoot, the Riverclan deputy.  
"What's wrong?" Brambleclaw asked, confused. Mistyfoot and Mothwing were friends, and very honorable.

"Leopardstar is dead," Mistyfoot sighed, "I'm going to get my nine lives and name, but Mothwind and I decided that we needed to stop here and talk to Firestar."

Dreampaw couldn't help thinking about her dream.. so strange...

"Uh... all right. I'm very sorry. That's a terrible loss. Leopardstar was a great cat."  
"She was," Mothwing agreed.

"Come then. We'll take you to Firestar."

000

_**Of course, Dreampaw, being Dreampaw, will probably eavesdrop...**_


	5. Three more Lives!

_**Chapter Four: Three more Lives!**_

Firestar and Leafpool jerked their heads up as Mistyfoot and Mothwing were led into the den. Both looked like they had been deep in conversation. Normally, this wouldn't be unusual, but with what had been going on lately...

"Mistyfoot?"

"Mothwing?"

"We have come to speak to you about Leopardstar," Mistyfoot meowed, "She is dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Leafpool said in a soft voice. Firestar was just silent. It hadn't looked like Leopardstar was sick the last time he saw her. She was old, but not old enough to die of it. Leafpool suddenly looked confused, and she gestured with her tail for them to sit beside her.

"We'll be going now," Squirrelflight said calmly, "Come Dreampaw."

"Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, wait," Firestar rasped, "I want you both to stay here. Dreampaw, fetch Sandstorm, then go hunt for the elders."

"Yes, Firestar," The apprentice murmured, but as she ran to the warrior's den, she wondered... it was odd, that look in Leafpool's eyes.Sandstorm was sitting, talking with Dustpelt, another senior warrior.

"Sandstorm," She called, "Firestar wants you in his den."  
The pale ginger she-cat looked confused for a moment, then nodded.

Sighing, Dreampaw ran into the forest to hunt. As she dropped to a crouch, ready to pounce on the mouse in front of her, she smelled a sweet scent. Hmm...

"Well. I never thought I'd see Firestar as a grandfather."

Whirling, Dreampaw found a pretty tortoiseshell watching her with amber eyes. She recognized her as Spottedleaf, the medicine cat who had guided both Firestar and Leafpool. Hmm.

"So. I guess I'm next?" She meowed.

"Yes," Spottedleaf purred, "It is my destiny to guide Firestar and his descendants. My path has been laid out since birth."  
"You mean... you were meant to die young?"  
"Yes," Spottedleaf murmured, "I was. Though, then again, I never knew 'til I entered Starclan. Dreampaw. Your destiny has been laid out as well. But it is your choice on whether you follow your true path. Starclan doesn't control your life."

"That's news," Dreampaw commented dryly. "So cats like you just _chose_ to die."

"No," Spottedleaf mewed, "We just accepted our destiny."

Dreampaw flicked her tail. "Well," She hissed, "If I'm going to die, then I won't accept my destiny. Now, if you'll let me, I'm going to go and catch some fesh-kill for the elders."

As Spottedleaf watched the fiesty young cat flounce off, her eyes clouded with sadness. There were many hardships ahead for beautiful Dreampaw.

000

"Here, Littlecloud," Windpaw murmured, setting the sparrow down. "I caught this for you."

"Thank you," The little tabby's eyes were shining gratefully. But they were still fixed on how snow-looking Windpaw's sleek pelt appeared.

"By the way," Windpaw meowed, "I think that Mosspaw has a cough." Though often, the two had fought, Windpaw's light green eyes showed worry for his weaker brother.

"Great," Littlecloud sighed, "The last thing we need is a cough spreading around camp. Tell Mosspaw to come here now."

Nodding his head, Windpaw turned and ran toward the apprentices' den to find his brother crouched over his nest, coughing pitifully. The stench of sickness was reaching Windpaw's senses. He was glad that none of the other Shadowclan cats had this illness.

"Mosspaw," He murmured, "Littlecloud wants you in his den."

"But-" Mosspaw began to protest, but a cold voice interrupted him.

"Obey the medicine cat." Blackstar was standing, watching them. His yellow eyes were angry looking. In the background, near the fresh-kill pile, Windpaw saw Berrypelt, looking stricken and scared, her eyes on Blackstar.

"Yes, Blackstar," Mosspaw muttered, walking over to Littlecloud's den, tail trailing on the ground.

Windpaw turned back to his father. How different was the expression in his eyes when Blackstar looked at his older son. When he looked at Mosspaw, all he saw was a weak disappointment. But when he saw Windpaw, he saw himself, but younger. And without with black paws and yellow eyes.

But at the same time, it was like he saw a future rival, a cat who could one day defeat him.

And that was not good at all.

000

Dreampaw proudly deposited the squirrel, the mouse, and the crow in front of the elders. She was proud of what she had caught.

"Thank you," Cinderpelt rasped, taking the squirrel.

"You're welcome," She replied, then, somewhat hesitantly asked, "Have you heard about Leopardstar?"  
"No?"  
"She's... She's dead."

"What?" Cinderpelt cried, "But she had a full three lives left!" She then dropped her dark blue eyes as if she had said something horrid.

"She did?" Dreampaw gasped.

"Um... no... elder's mistake."

But Dreampaw knew it was no mistake. Anything but...

000

_Mistyfoot looked around, wondering who was going to give her her nine lives. There was silence, and finally, she heard the voices._

_"Hello, Mistyfoot," Came a kind voice. Mistyfoot's eyes nearly watered with tears when she saw her mirror image, her mother, Bluestar. She wished... she wished that she had gotten to know her better. "It's nice to see you again. It is time for you to recieve your nine lives."_

_Suddenly, a row of starry cats closed in around her. One stepped forward, and Mistyfoot recognized Walnuttail, her mentor. The light brown tabby tom's amber eyes settled on her._

_"With this life, I give you mentoring. Use it well for the young cats in your clan."_

_He then touched his nose to her head, and she crouched down low, a burning feeling rushing through her body. Ugh... Firestar had told her it would be bad, but not THAT bad..._

_As Walnuttail walked off, a second cat came up. This one was the former medicine cat of Riverclan, Barkface._

_"With this life I give you protection," He said, "Like a mother with her kits."_

_Once again, that burning feeling... she felt the sickness that killed Barkface sweep through her body, and the horrible hunger when the poisoned rabbits came._

_The third cat who walked up was Leopardstar, a new member of Starclan.   
"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader."_

_Once she was gone, there came a cat that made Mistyfoot feel completly awful. Her former apprentice, Feathertail._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't help you," Mistyfoot murmured._

_"Don't worry," Feathertail whispered. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it for the elders of your clan, the sick and all those weaker than yourself."_

_Mistyfoot hated to witness her former apprentice's last dying moments, defeating the Sharp Tooth, and wished that she could close her eyes during the whole part._

_Next came Crookedstar. _

_"With this life I give you Justice," He said, "Use it well to judge the actions of others."_

_Silverstream came up. Mistyfoot's best friend..._

_"With this life I give you loyalty(a/n: Just like with Firestar!). Use it well to guide you clan out of trouble."_

_Mistyfoot now understood Silverstream's love for Graystripe. She herself could see the gray tom watching his mate with pride._

_"Now do you understand?" Silverstream asked._

_"Yes."_

_Now came a bracken colored tom. Oakheart, Mistyfoot's father._

_"With this life, daughter," He murmured, "I give you nobility. Use it well to lead your clan in the ways of Starclan and the warrior code."_

_Mistyfoot gazed at her father, restored. Her father._

_"Thank you," She whispered, "For coming."_

_A gray tom walked up, and Mistyfoot gasped. Her brother, Stonefur._

_"With this life I give you courage," He meowed, "Use it well to defend your clan."_

_The final cat was the great Bluestar, restored to her former glory._

_"I wish that I had known you better, Mother," Mistyfoot sighed._

_"Me too," Bluestar whispered, "With this life I give you Love. Use it well, for all the cats in your care."_

_She felt the horrible loss that marked Bluestar's life. So terrible. _

_"We now hail you as your new name, Mistystar," Bluestar declared._

_"MISTYSTAR! MISTYSTAR! MISTYSTAR!"_

_"Be careful, my daughter," Bluestar whispered._

_"Why?"  
"The Black. He will want you."_

_000_

_**R and R!**_


	6. Meeting

_**Chapter Six: Meeting**_

"Three more lives," Dreampaw muttered to herself. The young she-cat was very bored, and just wondering about Leopardstar.

"I wonder..." She murmured. Hmm...

Shadowclan!

Dreampaw, being Dreampaw, really liked nothing more than finding out how far she could go without getting caught.

And that's exactly what she was going to do.

000

Windpaw lept into the air, sinking his claws into the helpless sparrow that had flown into the air. The bird gave a cry, but was silent when the white apprentice sank his teeth into it. That's when an earthy scent came into the air. It was vaguely familar.

"Oof!"

Windpaw was bowled over by a smaller cat, and he quickly was on his paws, facing a young Thunderclan she-cat.

"Who do you think you are, attacking a cat on his own territory?" Windpaw spat, a bit embarrassed that such a small cat had caught him unaware.

The pale ginger cat tossed her head. "I think that I got you!"

Windpaw suddenly realized that this was the same annoying little apprentice that he had bumped into at the Gathering! The she-cat seemed to realize this as well, and her amber eyes widened with anger.

"You!" She hissed.

Windpaw glared at her. But for some reason, he didn't want to report her or hurt her. There was something with her spunky attitude that was kind of endearing.

"Look," He meowed, "If you get out of here without a fight, I won't tell anyone that you tresspassed."

"No."

"What?" He yowled, "I'm giving you a pass to get out of here unharmed, and you-"

"Do you know who killed Leopardstar?" The cat stated.

Windpaw's leaf green eyes widened. "She's dead? I didn't know."

"Are you sure about that?" She challenged. Windpaw shook his head. Such a peristent cat.

"What's your name, anyway?"

She hesitated. "Dreampaw. You?"

"Windpaw."

Well, Dreampaw reasoned with herself, He gave you his name. He must not be afraid of you finding something out.

"So you just came on here to find out if a Shadowclan cat murdered Leopardstar?" Anger was edging Windpaw's voice. "You know, these aren't the days of Brokentail and Tigerstar anymore."

"I'm not wondering about any cat," Dreampaw murmured uncomfortably, "It had to be a very _strong_ cat."

"Why?"

"Leopardstar. She may have... She may have had three more lives."

Windpaw sat down, processing this news. Interesting. The only cats he could imagine strong enough to do that were Firestar and-

Firestar and Blackstar.

But it couldn't have been Blackstar. No, it couldn't have been. His own father wouldn't do something for that evil. Blackstar was the only decent leader Shadowclan had had in ages.

"You know who I'm wondering about," Dreampaw murmured.

"He couldn't have done it."

"Well, facing it, you know he could have," She reasoned, walking up to him. "And I'm sorry about that, I'll admit. I didn't want to hurt any cat's feelings, even one as obnoxious as you."

Her amber eyes glinted with mischeif.

Windpaw padded up and shoved his head against hern shoulder, making her side step, wobbling a bit on her paws. She gave the impression of a newborn kit when she did that.

"You're a small cat," He commented.

Dreampaw batted at his face, annoyance showing.

"I was born early. My parents' only kit."

"Really? Who were your parents?"  
"Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw."

"Oh," Windpaw meowed, "So you're Firestar's granddaughter."  
"Yes," She mewed. Dreampaw paused. "Well, I'd better go."

"Wait a moment," Windpaw said, "Tell me if anything happens, and I'll do the same with you."

She gazed at him for a moment, confusion and hesitation. Like she wasn't sure what to do. And it was a hard decision. If there was an alliance, who knew how long it would last, with their clashing attitudes? And meeting a cat from another clan, even if it was only being allies, not even friends, was forbidden...

"You can trust me," Windpaw assure her.

There was a long silence.

"I do." She murmured, and was off.

Did she, though?

000

Windpaw padded back to camp, thinking about what he had just done. Formed a sort of alliance with a Thunderclan cat. Not good...

Suddenly, it reached his ears. A thin wailing.

He ran into the center of the camp, and skidded to a halt.

Berrypelt stood over Mosspaw's body, wailing.

His brother was dead.

"What happened?" He rasped to Littlecloud, who stood beside him, a blank look in his eyes.

"I tried my best," He mewed, "It just... Mosspaw didn't have enought strength to pull through."

This didn't make sense to Windpaw. Though he wasn't the strongest of cats, it was a simple cough! Mosspaw could surely have pulled through that... especially with Littlelcloud's skills...

Maybe it wasn't the cough that killed him.

000

_**I noticed that I named one of Applebird's kits Mosspaw, and his name has been changed to Adderpaw. R and R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Six(the other was actually 5): Prophecy**_

The autumn wind ruffled Dreampaw's long fur. She carefully went into stalking position, and crept closer and closer to her prey. She had no idea that another cat was watching her.

Windpaw was amazed at how the she-cat had grown in only two moons. She was eight moons old now, and he was ten moons old. The two really hadn't had time to talk, and hadn't seen each other since that meeting, not even noticing each other at Gatherings.

Dreampaw was growing up into a beautiful young she-cat. Her sun-colored fur was silky, and her eyes were like fire. Her markings were a pretty, pale creamy color, and the darker stripes along her back were almost a red clay color. Windpaw couldn't resist his chance, and charged, pushing the delicate apprentice over.

"Aah!" Dreampaw yelped, now lying on her back. Windpaw pinned her down, laughing, his pale green eyes on her face.

"Windpaw?" She breathed, surprised.

"Nice to see you too," He meowed.

"Well, it'd be nice if I could breathe."

Windpaw stepped off, and Dreampaw got to her paws and studied him. Muscles rippled under his sleek pristine white pelt, and his eyes were the same leaf color.

"You've grown," She commented, not capable of saying much more.

"You too, little kit," He purred in an amused tone, "But you're just as wobbly on your paws."

"I am not!" She protested. Windpaw pressed his head against her shoulder again, but in a gentler way, and she purred.

"How have things in Shadowclan been going?"

"Fine... my brother died a couple of moons ago, though."

"Oh, I'm sorry," She murmured, and pressed her soft pelt close against him.

"Th-thanks," Windpaw stuttered. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, he just... was.

"How's your training been?" Dreampaw asked.

"Oh, pretty good," He meowed, "Applebird's a great mentor. She thinks it'll be probably only one more moon before I become a warrior."

"That's great!" Dreampaw purred, "Firestar thinks I have maybe three," She rolled her amber eyes. "Still got a ways to go..."

"Don't worry, you'll be great."

Starclan, why was he acting like this? One minute he hated her, the next they were acting like old friends.

000

Leafpool walked along with Crowfeather. They were close enough so that their pelts were nearly touching, and she was content. That's when they heard voices.

"Look," Crowfeather murmured.

There were Windpaw and Dreampaw, talking. Leafpool's amber eyes widened, and she didn't know what to say... the two didn't seem to be more than friends. At least, that's what Dreampaw looked like. There was something in Windpaw's eyes like confusion.

"Sun and Snow," She whispered.

"Maybe the prophecy has something to it," Crowfeather meowed, "Maybe-"

"No," Leafpool couldn't accept it. Last time there had been a prophecy, a cat(Feathertail) had died. She didn't want that to happen to her kin. Dreampaw couldn't be in danger like that. She wouldn't allow it.

"You can't stop what's meant, Leafpool," Crowfeather sighed, as if he had read her mind.

Maybe he had.

000

_"Sun will be born of Tiger and Fire, Snow of Black._

_They will unite, fighting an old enemy, and bringing peace..."_

At the same time, in their apprentice dens in their separate camps, Windpaw and Dreampaw awoke.

The prophecy.

000

One moon later...

"Good job," Applebird said to her apprentice as he dragged in quite a few mice for the elders. She had been noticing that though he was a bit distracted for some reason, Windpaw had been a very responsible apprentice, and his battle moves were excellent.

She padded up to Blackstar's den, wanting to tell him. The black and white tom was speaking quite heatedly to Russetfur.

"Don't!" The she-cat was saying when they noticed the warrior watching them.

"Ah, Applebird," Blackstar said quietly. "Come in."

"Um, yes," She said nervously, "I was thinking that Windpaw is ready to become a warrior, if his assessment goes well. He's smart and strong, should be an excellent contribution to the the clan."

Something flickered in Blackstar's eyes. It wasn't pride, which was odd, since now, Windpaw was Blackstar's only kit, but the tom quickly recovered his composure and replied smoothly,

"If you think he is ready, then yes. He shall be assessed tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes."

000

Applebird weaved stealthily through the trees, following Windpaw. This was her apprentice's hunting assessment, he had already been assessed in fighting, and passed with ease. Applebird couldn't help feeling a sense of great pride, for this was her first apprentice, about to become a warrior.

Windpaw crouched down behind a rabbit, and slowly stepped forward, with the right hunting position, when it smelled him and raced off. Windpaw ran after it, proving the right to have his name, for he was so fast that he was able to leap in the air and be on top of it.

As he bit the rabbit's neck and killed it, a friendly mew, unfamilar to Applebird's ears, was heard. Dreampaw stepped out of the shadows and greeted her ally. But Applebird was surprised in the fact that Windpaw was fine with her, and they simply chatted for a moment before she bounded off.

_Great_, She thought, _Now I'll have to fail Blackstar's son_.

"No, Applebird."

She turned to find a she-cat that she had heard of when she was a kit.

"Bluestar?"

"Keep it a secret, and you shall be rewarded by Starclan."

And with that, she was gone.

000

**_Faster you review, the faster I update! Windpaw's warrior ceremony is next! Oh, and a she-cat will be falling in love with Windpaw... Who thinks that Dreampaw and Windpaw have a thing for each other? VOTE!_**


	8. Windpaw's Warrior Ceremony

_**Chapter Seven: Windpaw's Warrior Ceremony**_

Blackstar looked down on his son. Windpaw looked anxious and excited, but proud and dignified at the same time. Applebird stood in the background, a happy look on her face.

"Windpaw," Blackstar yowled, "You have been trained well by Applebird, and you are now ready to become a warrior. From this day forth, you shall be known as Windshadow. The clan honors your courage."

"Windshadow! Windshadow!" The clan chanted.

Windshadow looked around, pride swelling up within him. But as he tried to meet his father's eyes, Blackstar looked away. Windshadow's hopes faltered. Blackstar had done the same with Mosspaw. Shunned him.

Now what?

000

Windshadow sat, taking his vigil quite seriously, keeping his eyes open, though he was very tired.

"Windshadow..." A soft voice breathed in his ear, followed by the scent of... Thunderclan? At first, he hopefully thought that it was Dreampaw, but then he realized that she wouldn't know his new name, and the scent was mingled with something.

He turned to find a pretty tortoiseshell gazing at him, her amber eyes sparkling a bit like Dreampaw's did.

"Hello," She murmured, "I'm Spottedleaf."

Windshadow wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to break his vow of silence, but he didn't want to just let this she-cat go...

Then he saw the stars in her pelt.

"I used to be a Thunderclan medicine cat," Spottedleaf mewed, "But I am a Starclan cat now. I came to see you."

Windshadow nervously shifted from paw to paw. He felt a bit embarrassed by the caring gaze in Spottedleaf's eyes, and still wasn't sure if he should speak or not.

"Don't worry," Spottedleaf assured him, "You don't have to talk. I just came to tell you this."

She looked into his eyes.

"Take care of her."

And with that, Spottedleaf was gone.

000

_"Be careful, Spottedleaf," The gray she-cat said, her yellow eyes full of wisdom._

_"I know," Spottedleaf sighed, her own gaze fixed on the white cat below them._

_Yellowfang was unsure of what to do. It almost seemed like Spottedleaf cared for this tom more than she did for Firestar! But that would mean..._

_"Don't go falling in love with the living," Yellowfang growled, "It'll just get you into more trouble."  
But Spottedleaf only stared at Windshadow._

_Yellowfang shook her head and padded toward where Bluestar was sitting, grooming herself._

_"We have yet another problem," She hissed._

_Bluestar looked up. "What? Is it Spottedleaf again?"_

_Though the tortoiseshell had accepted that Firestar had moved on, she still caused a bit of trouble for Starclan every now and then._

_"Yes," Yellowfang admitted grimly, "We shouldn't have sent her to speak to that Shadowclan warrior, Windshadow."_

_"Not again?"_

_"Possibly. Now we should just keep her away from him, and-"_

_"She'll go anyway," Bluestar snapped, "We can't exactly restrict her. And besides, she's been in Starclan longer than both of us."_

_"True," Yellowfang meowed, "Maybe you should talk to her. You've known her since she was a kit."_

_Sighing and shaking her head, Bluestar padded over to where Spottedleaf was sitting._

_"I see you went and talked to Windshadow."_

_"Yes," Spottedleaf said in a wistful tone, "I've been waching that cat since he was born. I never knew he'd grow up like this. A warrior now."_

_Yes, Spottedleaf was smitten now. Desperate, Bluestar went to an old soft spot of Spottedleaf's._

_"What about Firestar?" She asked, "Have you visited him recently?"_

_"There has been no need to," Spottedleaf murmured, "It has been moons. But I did speak to his granddaughter, Dreampaw. You know of her?"_

_"Of course," Bluestar purred, "Like you, I have been watching over him and his kits. And now his grandkits. It is an honor to have known him, an even greater honor to have been his mentor..."_

_"Please, Bluestar," Spottedleaf whispered, "You didn't like it when I cared too much about Firestar, and I suppose it's not any better that I care for Windshadow?"  
"Just... remember," Bluestar sighed, "He is one of the living, you are one of the dead. It is forbidden for a Starclan cat to fall in love with a living cat."_

_Spottedleaf gave her an icy gaze._

_"It's also forbidden for a Shadowclan warrior to fall in love with a Thunderclan apprentice, isn't it?"_

_There was a long silence._

_"I'm not sure if he's in love with her," Bluestar murmured._

_"Oh really?"  
"Yet."_

_000_

_**Which pairing do you like better?**_

_**WindshadowxSpottedleaf**_

_**WindshadowxDreampaw**_

_**Though, then again, I'm not making any promises. For either. Just VOTE and the faster you vote, the faster you'll get a new chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Eight: Robinpelt**_

Dreampaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile at sunset. After a hard day of training, it was good to relax. As she reached down to take a mouse, another cat bumped into her, since it had been about to take the same mouse.

She looked up and found herself staring into amber eyes.

"Sorry," The tom said nervously, "You can have it."

It was Robinpelt, Calicofur's brother, a golden brown tabby tom with white paws. He seemed quite nervous around Dreampaw, and she felt a sudden wave of affection for the young warrior.

"No, you take it," She murmured to him.

"Er... how about we share this rabbit?" Robinpelt suggested. Dreampaw nodded, and they padded over to the apprentice's den.

Meanwhile, Leafpool was watching the whole thing. She wasn't sure how to feel as Dreampaw and Robinpelt shared tongues, but at least she wasn't with that Shadowclan warrior.

"Then again," She murmured to herself, "Is that a good thing?"

000

Windshadow looked around for Dreampaw, wanting to tell her about his ceremony. She was, after all, becoming a friend. That's when he saw her. Sitting with a tabby tom, their pelts almost touching.

It made him sick.

Slowly, he began to scratch the ground, tearing it. Blackstar, who was walking by, marveled at how his son had claws as big as Tigerstar's.

Great. More competition.

Windshadow then began to stalk over to them, muscles rippling under his snowy white pelt. Robinpelt looked up to see the large Shadowclan warrior standing over them, a look of murder in his eyes.

"Oh, hi Windpaw!" Dreampaw mewed enthusiastically.

"Windshadow," The tom said coldly, "I just had my warrior ceremony."

"Really?" She jumped up to her paws and pressed the side of her face against him. "That's great!"

Windshadow took a couple steps back, and hurt sprang into Dreampaw's eyes, then followed by anger.

"Fine, be a stupid furball!" She hissed, turning back to Robinpelt. "Doesn't bother me in the least!"

Except that it did.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that she-cat," Blackstar murmured.

"Trust me," Windshadow spat, "I am."

000

"I can't BELIEVE him!" Dreampaw snarled as she walked back to camp next to her best friend-and fellow apprentice- Lightpaw.

"Who?" The silver tabby asked.

"Um... no one," Dreampaw mumbled. She didn't really want any cat to know about her FORMER friendship with Windshadow.

"You know," Lightpaw teased, "Robinpelt has been padding after you for the last few suns."

"No he hasn't."

"Yes he has."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Be quiet."  
"Fine."

The two she-cats were silent for the rest of the walk back. That's when Robinpelt padded up to Dreampaw, looking quite nervous.

"Dreampaw?" He mewed.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering," He asked, "Since it looks like it'll be cold and all, if you would like to sleep in the warrior's den with us."

_All right_, Dreampaw thought to herself, _He IS padding after me. Maybe I feel the same way... don't knock it 'til you try it..._

"That's very nice of you," She murmured, "I'd love to."

Lightpaw shot her a knowing glance before padding into the apprentice's den.

Dreampaw felt the looks of the other warriors as she walked into the den. She was just circling when-

"Dreampaw! What are you doing here?"

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw stood there, watching her.

"I invited her to sleep here for the night," Robinpelt said nervously, "I didn't want her to catch cold."

"Bu-" Brambleclaw began, but his mate cut him off, a mischeivous look in her green eyes.

"Oh, let her, Brambleclaw. It won't hurt anything."

Giving Robinpelt an 'I'm watching you' look, Brambleclaw sat down in his nest next to Squirrelflight.

000

Windshadow was drowning out his 'sorrows' as a romantic cat would put it(aka, jealousy) by:

killing things.

He practically ripped the squirrel's throat out, and then buried it.

"Sad, Windshadow?"  
He whirled around to find the pretty tortoiseshell watching him, affection clear in her amber eyes. Windshadow suddenly realized that it was quite odd that he was seeing dead cats everywhere. Maybe he should tell Littlecloud...

No, he'd just think he was crazy.

"Maybe I am," He muttered out loud.

"What?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Noth-"

Windshadow had begun to say 'nothing' but was quite shocked when Spottedleaf touched her nose to his. He still though, didn't notice the love glowing in her eyes.

"Er, thanks," He said awkwardly.

"You seem troubled," She commented.

"Dreampaw was being mouse-brained, as usual," He hissed.

Spottedleaf wasn't sure of what to do. Help her first love's granddaughter, or help her new love and tear him away from that she-cat?  
"I'm sorry," Was all she said.

And then-she vanished.

000

_**Ok:**_

_**WindshadowxSpottedleaf**_

_**WindshadowxDreampaw**_

_**or...**_

_**DreampawxRobinpelt?**_

_**R and R!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Nine: Reunion**_

Two moons had past. Windshadow and Dreampaw had basically all but forgotten each other. But in the back of his mind, Windshadow would always remember that fiesty little she-cat.

It was the day of Dreampaw's warrior ceremony.

"Dreampaw, you have trained for quite a while, and I have decided that you are fit to become a warrior," Firestar announced, "From this day forth, you shall be known as Dreamcloud, warrior of Thunderclan."

"Dreamcloud! Dreamcloud!"

Robinpelt, purring loudly, rubbed up beside her, and she blinked thankfully. Lightfur, who was a moon older, touched noses with her friend.

The vigil was done without event.

It happened that morning.

"We've found the ca who killed Leopardstar!" Brambleclaw's voice rang out, and, abandoning her post since it was sunrise, Dreamclous raced over. Her jaw dropped open at the cat who was between Brambleclaw and Sorreltail.

It was Windshadow. His pelt was littered with scratches, and it was obvious that he had fought on the way there.

Firestar lept from his den and ran over to them.

"How do you know that this cat killed Leopardstar?" He asked, looking down at Windshadow with disdain.

"Mistystar said that white fur was found in Leopardstar's claws," Brambleclaw spat, glaring at Windshadow. "Besides Cloudtail and Frostfur-who couldn't have done it- this is the only white cat in all of the clans. And Shadowclan scent was found on her. This is a Shadowclan cat."

"That's enough evidence for me," Firestar hissed, "What's your name."

"Windshadow." Dreamcloud whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Windshadow," She said, now in a clearer voice. "I-I met him at Gatherings." She met eyes with him. "I thought he could be trusted."

"I didn't kill Leopardstar!" Windshadow snarled, "I don't know who did, but it wasn't me? She was murdered when I was an apprentice-surely I couldn't have done it."

"She was weak," Sorreltail growled, "You had to have done it."

"He will be a prisoner," Firestar decided, "And his fate will be decided at the next Gathering when I speak with the other leaders." He turned to his granddaughter. "Dreamcloud, I want you to guard him."

"But-but... WHAT DID I DO!" She yowled.

"Nothing. Consider it an honor to be considered able enough to guard a dangerous murderer."

"I am NOT a murderer," Windshadow stated as he was led off to the hollow log where prisoners were kept.

"Yeah right," Dreamcloud hissed under her breath.

000

She walked up to the log and sat down, staring at Windshadow. Leafpool had treated his scratches, and he looked like he wouldn't have been caught if it had just been one cat.

"So." She said, "How'd they catch you."

"They found me on your territory," He sighed, "They pieced what they think is the truth together."

He stared at her for a moment. She had only grown more beautiful since he last saw her.

"Why were you here?"

"They thought I was here to kill Firestar. But I wasn't."

"Then-"

"How have you been, Dreampaw?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Fine. And it's Dreamcloud. My ceremony was yesterday."

He stood up. "Congratulations." Windshadow narrowed his eyes. "Now you can have kits with that beloved tom of yours."

Dreamcloud felt her fur prickle. "He's not my mate!" She spat.

"Never said he was."

They both stared at each other for a moment. It was so strange, seeing each other's apprentice-hood friend again.

"Surely there's a she-cat you've fallen in love with," She reasoned.

"Yes," He muttered, "There is."

"Well, good."

"And Spottedleaf's pretty nice too."

"G-SPOTTEDLEAF!"

"Oh..." Windshadow looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." He looked into her eyes. "So. You've fallen for him."  
"That's not the point!" She hissed, "Spottedleaf has visited you as well?"

"Yes. Quite often."

"Sun and Snow..." She whispered.

000

"Firestar," Leafpool protested, "We can't imprison this cat! I don't think he murdered Leopardstar!"

"Then who did, Leafpool?" Firestar snarled, pacing around in his den, "Cloudtail? Sorry, but he's a Shadowclan cat, AND would you question your own kin?"  
"No," She murmured, "But remember that prophecy. Sun and Snow. Face it, Firestar. Snow... Snow..."

Firestar's green eyes widened. "You don't think-"

"Anything's possible."

000

_**Who do you think Windshadow was referring to when he said he was in love? Who killed Leopardstar? VOTE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Ten: Punishment**_

Dreamcloud watched the two three moon old kits tumble about, squeaking, their mother watching over them.

"Your kits are beautiful, Grassflower," Dreamcloud murmured.

"Thank you," The tabby said proudly, "The light brown tabby is Crescentkit. And the ginger and white is Palekit. Both are she-kits."

Palekit was an interesting kit, ginger with white legs, not just paws, but all the way to her legs, and white stomach, as well as white coming up to her throat. She was very curious and smart. Dreamcloud was hoping that this kit would be her first apprentice.

"Nice kits."

Grassflower hissed at Windshadow, who didn't even blink. Robinpelt and Brackenfur ran up, but he turned to them and said lazily, "I'm with my guard, remember?"

"They are, aren't they," Dreamcloud murmured.

"You want kits, don't you?" Windshadow meowed, "With Robinpelt."

"Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat. Anyway, will you please talk to me about... you know?"  
He flicked his tail. "Only if you tell me how you got together with Robinpelt."

She sighed and padded over to the log. Grudgingly, he followed, tail dragging dejectedly on the ground.

"I really don't know how we got so close," She sighed, "We just did."

Windshadow looked up at the evening sky, Silverpelt shining over them. Snowflakes began to fall, and he padded over and raised his head. One fell down and landed on his nose.

"Stop acting like such a kit," Dreamcloud meowed.

Windshadow stared at her. "Try it."

Sighing in exasperation, Dreamcloud raised her head and watched as a snowflake hit her. She wrinkled her nose and laughed.

"What about my question?" She asked.

"You didn't answer mine enough," Windshadow persisted, "Why have you changed so much? When we were apprentices-"

"We were foolish when we were apprentices," Dreamcloud sighed, "Anyway, get in your den. It's starting to snow harder."

000

A while later, Dreamcloud woke up, and the snow was falling hard. Windshadow had virtually no protection, and she knew that the snow was affecting even that tough warrior. She told herself not to, but she got up and padded over to the log.

"W-what are you doing here?" Windshadow stuttered, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Thought you would like company," She murmured, lying down and laying her head on his back, pressing her pelt closer to him.

"Thanks," He sighed.

"It's OK. Leaf bare's hard." She paused. "Windshadow?"  
"Yes?"

"Who... who do you love?"

"She's been a close friend of mine for a long time. And she doesn't even know."

"Really?" She yawned, "Well, she's missing out. Because you're a great tom."

And slowly, her eyes shut, and she fell asleep. Windshadow raised his head and looked at Dreamcloud, before gently licking her forhead and drifting off himself.

000

_Spottedleaf dug her claws into the earth as she watched the two sleeping cats._

_"You knew that it was going happen," Bluestar murmured, sitting beside her._

_"It's not too late," Spottedleaf hissed, "She doesn't know yet."_

_"Look," Bluestar sighed, "Visit Firestar. Snow mustn't die."_

_000_

_Firestar looked around. The was a thick forest. A pair of amber eyes peered out at him. _

_"Firestar."_

_"Spottedleaf?" He meowed in surprise. It had been a long time since the she-cat had visited him in his dreams. A long time._

_"You mustn't let it be disturbed," She murmured, "You mustn't."_

000

"Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, I want you to make sure Windshadow doesn't escape," Firestar said. It was time for the Gathering, and he was still wondering about that warning.

Dreamcloud gave her friend a sorry look, and padded on with Robinpelt at her side. But for some reason, it was... different. Her heart beated faster when she was around Windshadow, she was more at peace, and at the same time, more nervous.

000

The other three leaders looked shocked at Firestar's news, escpecially Mistystar. For some reason, though, Blackstar wasn't. They all gathered around in a circle to speak.

"He should be executed," Mistystar said blankly. "That's all there is to it."

"I agree with Mistystar," Blackstar hissed.

"But Blackstar," Onestar meowed, "He's your son!"

Firestar's eyes widened. He hadn't known that.

"He is no son of mine when he murders."

"Yes he is!" Firestar spat, "He should be kept a prisoner, but not-"

"I would have thought that _you _out of all cats would understand!" Mistystar cried, "Windshadow could become the next Tigerstar, or Scourge, or even Hawkfrost!"

"My vote is no execution." Firestar persisted. They all turned to Onestar, who looked confused. He finally gazed at Firestar.

"I'm sorry, my friend. My vote is yes."

"Then the cat shall be executed by the leaders at dawn," Mistystar agreed, "And remember, when we gather here to do the job ALL of the leaders must. It's protocol."

Firestar bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Spottedleaf."

000

Dreamcloud raced to Windshadow's den, scared out of her mind. They were going to kill him! No, she couldn't let that happen...

"Windshadow!" She hissed, "They're executing you tomorrow!"

The tom's eyes were sad. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes there i-"

"No. Just let me tell you my story."

Sorrowfully, she sat down, and listened.

"There's another Shadowclan cat with a lot of white fur. And that cat would be Blackstar. He killed Leopardstar. He wants control over all of the clans, like Tigerstar did. I was coming to warn you, but then..."

"Ssh," She murmured, licking his ear. "Thank you."

000

It was dawn. The clans were gathered around Fourtrees. Windshadow was in the middle, and the leaders were gathering around him. Dreamcloud had to keep tears from her eyes.

Onestar suddenly sprang toward the white cat, but Windshadow easily repelled him. But when Mistystar attacked at the same time as Blackstar, it was a struggled. Soon, he lay wounded on the ground. The other three turned to the strongest of them, Firestar, who stalked up to Windshadow.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to the younger warrior.

"Forgiven." Windshadow assured him.

Firestar raised his head, about to sink his fangs into Windshadow's throat when-

"NO!"  
000

_**Cliffhanger! R and R!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Ten: Run!**_

"Dreamcloud!" Firestar exclaimed, leaping back.

His granddaughter was crouched over Windshadow's body, a fierce light in her amber eyes. The fur on her shoulders was bristling.

"This is an innocent cat!" She yowled.

Blackstar's yellow eyes narrowed. Firestar, Mistystar, and Onestar looked confused. Blackstar suddenly stalked up.

"Obviously Windshadow has tricked this young warrior into believing his excuse," He hissed, "Firestar, get your kin away from him."

"You'll have to rip through me first," Dreamcloud snarled.

Blackstar bent down and whispered in her ear:

"That can be arranged, kit."  
She hated that nickname.

"Don't... Call... Me... KIT!" She spat, and lept onto the leader, tearing at his smooth coat, ripping it.

"Windshadow, run!" She cried. The white tom struggled to his paws, and she saw blood seeping out of a wound on his shoulder. It looked bad. But, nevertheless, he ran off, limping.

"Dreamcloud, get off of him!" Firestar growled, taking her off. He met her eyes, and she saw something... wait... He believed her!

"You were just confused, right?" He asked loudly.

"Um... yes," She lied.

Firestar turned back to the other leaders. "Well, then," He meowed, "Looks like the prisoner escaped. Dreamcloud apologizes."

"She's in league with the murderer!" Blackstar yowled. Firestar lept at him and swiped his claws over the other leader's face.

"Does anyone else acuse her of a crime?" He hissed, glaring at the others. Onestar shook his head, and after a moment, Mistystar responded.

"I understand that Dreamcloud must have been tricked," She mewed, "For she is Firestar's granddaughter. She's a good cat."

000

Dreamcloud paced back and forth. Was Windshadow captured? Was he even alive? He had looked like he was losing a lot of blood...

"Come."

Her head snapped up, and she saw Leafpool, a bundle of herbs in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She mewed.

"You're right. Windshadow is innocent," Leafpool sighed, "I was being blind to that. I want you to help me get him cured."

The moonlight touched Dreamcloud's fur, and it glowed like the sun. Leafpool dipped her head.

"Now."

Dreamcloud's breath came out in foggy puffs in front of her, and she ran as fast as she could. Leafpool was at her side, though not as fast.

"Wait!"

Dreamcloud sniffed the air. Windshadow's scent. Mixed with...

Blood.

And death.

"Please no!" She cried, and raced forward.

"Dreamcloud?"

That voice!

There stood, on shaky legs, Windshadow. He was standing over the body of a brown tabby tom, a blank look on his face.

"Windshadow!" Dreamcloud gasped, pressing her side up to his. She nervously sniffed his bleeding shoulder.

"Cedarheart," Windshadow rasped, "He went after me. I had no choice. He was my clanmate... my friend."

"He's not your clanmate anymore," Dreamcloud assured him, "Thunderclan'll take you in."

Winshadow stared at her, and was about to say something, when Leafpool padded over. She didn't even seem to notice Cedarheart's body, and examined Windshadow.

"Lay down," She ordered. He obeyed, and she began to press cobwebs to his wounded shoulder.

"You're a strong cat," She commented, "It's amazing you were even able to hold your own against five cats in one day, let alone live through it and kill one."

"He's very strong," Dreamcloud purred, her eyes glowing.

Leafpool was silent for a moment, and finally sighed.

"Dreamcloud, Windshadow," She murmured, "There was a prophecy about... about Sun and Snow-"

"I dreamed about it," Windshadow meowed.

"As did I," Dreamcloud admitted, confused.

"I.. I think that you two are Sun and Snow. I think that you two are the chosen cats."

Both were silent for a moment, and finally, Dreamcloud spoke.

"I'm going to defeat Blackstar." She turned to her friend. "I won't blame you if you don't want to... you know, since-

"He's my father?" Windshadow barked a laugh as he got to his paws. He then got up and brushed his cheek against hers.

"I go where you go, Dreamcloud. I want to protect you."

She felt a shock run through her body as she felt his touch, but a loud purr rumbled out of her body, and she wound herself around him.

Leafpool sighed. Dreamcloud was falling in love with a Shadowclan cat, even though she wasn't admitting it.

000

_**R and R! Btw, who's ur fav character NOW? Since, you know, the characters are better developed. This fic is getting close to it's end, but there will be a sequel, very soon.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Twelve: By the Way...**_

"You seem to be fine," Leafpool observed as Windshadow stretched his legs.

"Finally!" He growled, "I hate not being able to hunt for myself. But it's even worse that Blackstar's still around. You know he wants to target the other leaders."

"Windshadow!"

Dreamcloud bounded over, a squirrel hanging from her jaws.

"Thanks," He purred, "This'll be the last day you have to hunt for me."

"Oh, I don't mind," She mewed shyly.

Leafpool sighed as she walked back to camp. Young cats. How innocent they-

OK, these two weren't so innocent, but so sue her.

000

"Dreamcloud, Robinpelt, can I go hunting with you?" Palekit squeaked enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry, Palekit," Dreamcloud murmured, touching noses with the tiny she-cat. "But you can't go hunting with us 'til your an apprentice."

"I hope I get you as a mentor," Palekit said solemnly.

"And I hope I get you as an apprentice," Dreamcloud mrowwed with laughter. But she was serious. Palekit was an excellent little cat, and she would be great for Dreamcloud's first apprentice.

"You're happy," Robinpelt meowed as the padded through the brush.

"Yes," Dreamcloud murmured, "Yes I am."

"Dreamcloud?" Robinpelt asked in a small voice, amber eyes looking down at the ground.

"Yes?" She mewed, wondering what was going on.

"I... I love you."

She stood in shock, wondering if this was a dream. No, it couldn't be, since lately there were DEAD CATS in all of her dreams, and as far as she knew, Robinpelt wasn't dead.

"Dream-"

"I'm sorry," She whispered, turning, "I have to think things over." She began to race off toward camp, and didn't hear Robinpelt's pawsteps behind her. Great. She had hurt his feelings. It was obvious that he had expected her to say that she loved him...

"Leafpool!" She called, now inside the medicine cat's den. Leafpool padded out, a bundle of herbs that she was chewing in her mouth.

"What is it?" She asked, spitting the mixture out.

"Robinpelt... Robinpelt told me that he loved me."

Leafpool froze. She had been expecting this since the day she had first seen Robinpelt begin to hang about with Dreamcloud. The glow in his eyes made it obvious. The problem was, Dreamcloud didn't exactly look like she agreed that it was joyous.

"You should've been expecting it," Leafpool remarked, "He's been padding after you for moons."

"I know," Dreamcloud mewed, "I just... I just don't think I love him."

"Why?" Leafpool asked, somewhat desperately. "He's a great tom, and maybe a future deputy. He has Brackenfur and Sorreltail as parents, plus Calicofur's an excellent medicine cat apprentice, and she's his sister-"

"It doesn't matter," Dreamcloud murmured as she laid down. "My heart belongs to another."

000

_Spottedleaf was pacing back and forth in her den in Starclan. Her amber eyes were ablaze with anger, and her claws were unsheathed._

_"Spottedleaf?"_

_"Come in, Silverstream."_

_The beautiful silver tabby walked in with a grace that made her almost seem like she was gliding. Her green eyes glowed, and she had her mate, Graystripe, at her side. Spottedleaf sighed. Wonderful, those two were BOTH in her den. One alone was all right, but both together... she shuddered._

_"We know that you're mad about Windshadow and all-" Graystripe began, but Silverstream shoved him._

_"What Graystripe MEANT to say is, we fully support you on things, but just not THIS thing. Windshadow's a mortal... it just isn't healthy."_

_An image of Windshadow nervously pacing around his hiding spot-aka, the Clearing- looking as if he were deep in thought._

_"What's he thinking about?" Spottedleaf murmured._

_"You tell me."_

000

Firestar awoke to pawsteps in his den early at dawn. Sandstorm was still asleep next to him, and he carefully got up and stood in a position so that he could protect her.

That's when a heavy cat bowled him over.

"Blackstar!" He hissed.

_Black._

That is when Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, realized that he had been an idiot for... MOONS.

He dug his claws into the cat's throat, and snarled, "Why did you frame your own son?"

"Firestar-aah!" Sandstorm's yowl came through to them, but they didn't stop fighting.

"Windshadow is competition. And I need to blame it one someone!"

Sandstorm watched the two in horror, then bounded into camp, yowling a warning. The warriors clambered out of their dens. Dreamcloud looked up at the sky.

It was a bloody red.

"The time has come!"

She turned to find Leafpool beside her. The medicine cat's eyes were wide.

"For what?"

"Sun and Snow!" She panted, "You and Windshadow's _destiny_."

Suddenly, Blackstar and Firestar, still fighting, rolled out of Firestar's den. Blackstar raised his head for a moment and yowled. Many Shadowclan cats came flooding into the camp, ready to fight.

"No," Dreamcloud whispered, and ran into the forest.

000

"What?"

"Blackstar attacked with warriors," She gasped.

"He must have forced them," Windshadow muttered, "Come on!"

As they ran back, Dreamcloud heard the yowls of dying cats. Leafpool was right. The time had come.

"Wow," Windshadow whispered as he stared at the battlefield. He suddenly turned to Dreamcloud and gave her a lick on the forhead.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Just in case I don't make it out alive, I want to tell you something," Windshadow sighed.

"What is it?" She murmured.

"Dreamcloud, I love you," He said simply, and plunged into battle.

000

_**So, will they survive? Will Dreamcloud return his feelings? R and R and tell me what you think will happen!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter, Purple Eyed Cat, Halfpelt, Saf Dawnheart, and Rashed. **_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Battle**_

Dreamcloud was stunned. He... loves me? She thought to herself. Windshadow was now in combat with a Shadowclan warrior, and she thought to herself.

"Do I love him?" She murmured.

Yes.

Yes.

YES.

She did.

Sprinting out on the battlefield, she got to his side.

"We'll have to look for Blackstar," She panted.

He gave a quick nod, and Dreamcloud promised herself that she would tell him her feelings as soon as possible. She turned her head and saw Firestar battling with Blackstar.

"Wait!" She called. Both toms halted.

"This is not your battle, Firestar," Windshadow growled, staring at his father.

"It's time for prophecies to unfold," Dreamcloud whispered.

Firestar padded up to his granddaughter and pressed his pelt against hers. "Be careful," He meowed.

"I will."

And the battle raged on. Blackstar lept at Windshadow, but the white tom was too fleet on his feet, and was able to swipe his claws over his father's face. Blackstar yowled with rage and hate, as he sank his teeth into his son's shoulder.

"No!" Dreamcloud cried as she lept on the black and white tom's back. Her claws raked across him...

000

_Spottedleaf wished she could be down there. Cats would soon be flooding into Starclan if this didn't stop soon. Windshadow..._

_Wait..._

_"Bring them up here!" She ordered. Four cats were standing in the clearing. Leafpool, Littlecloud, Barkface(a/n: Sorry, it was MUDFUR at the ceremony...) and Mothwing._

_"What are we doing here? Where is here?" Mothwing spat._

_"Told you there was a Starclan," Leafpool purred smugly. Then, she grew serious._

_"Why are we here, Spottedleaf?"_

_"Because," Spottedleaf meowed, "You are the medicine cats. You are the ones who must help Starclan's Chosen."_

_"What do you mean?" Littlecloud asked._

_"Sun and Snow..." Spottedleaf murmured, "This is just the beginning of their destines."_

_"Just the beginning?" Leafpool echoed, "You mean, after Blackstar-"_

_"Yes. There is more. They are the Chosen. And they must be helped."_

_000_

Blackstar rolled over and slashed his claws into his son's shoulder, not really caring. Whatever happened, he needed Windshadow dead. He caught the eyes of a warrior, Rippedclaw, one of his allies.

"Do it!" He snarled, jumping off of Windshadow and towards Dreamcloud. They were under a ledge, and a bolder was hanging over them. A bolder that Rippedclaw was pushing.

Windshadow looked up and saw the bolder about to fall. And he saw that Dreamcloud was right under it, thanks to Blackstar shoving her there.

"Dreamcloud!" He yowled, and raced toward her with the speed of Starclan, pushing the she-cat out of the way just in time.

But it was too late for him.

"Windshadow!"

Darkness.

000

Leafpool looked desperately around for Dreamcloud and Windshadow. She then saw Dreamcloud, wailing beside the body of a white cat.

Wait. The body of a white cat.

A bolder was near the body...

Blackstar was watching in the background.

"Please don't be gone," Dreamcloud moaned, nosing him. "Windshadow..."

The cat was still and limp. Leafpool padded over and looked him over. No...

"Dreamcloud," She whispered, "I'm-I'm sorry. Windshadow is dead."

"No!" Dreamcloud cried, "He can't be dead!" She began to desperately lick his face, trying to revive him. "He can't..." She whispered.

Blackstar was simply watching, a cold look on his face. The job was halfway done. All he had to do now was kill the she-cat, and that wouldn't be hard...

"Starclan!" Leafpool hissed, "Why did you let this happen? You said that he was needed, that I could help! You let one of your Chosen die, you caused my kin pain, this is all you FAULT!"

"Leafpool. Dreamcloud."

The battle was suddenly halted. It was like everything was frozen. Everything but Leafpool and Dreamcloud.

And Bluestar.

"Starclan has not abandoned you," She murmured, "Trust me, a way will be found."

"Why have you done this to me?" Dreamcloud yowled.

"We didn't." Bluestar stated, "Windshadow may be dead... but things aren't always what they seem..."

And the battle went on.

_**000**_

_**R and R! Btw, tell me what you think will happen NOW.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks to Silver Serval and Rashed for reviewing!**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Windshadow and Dreamcloud**_

_Windshadow groaned and opened his eyes. What had happened to him...?_

_"Windshadow," Came a sweet voice, "Wake up!" He looked into amber eyes. _

_"Dreamcloud?"_

_"No," The voice said, faltering, "Spottedleaf."_

_He raised his head to see the tortoiseshell, a slightly disappointed look on her face. Wait-that bolder... he shouldn't be able to lift his head! And there weren't any other cats around..._

_"Where am I?" He meowed._

_"Starclan," Spottedleaf purred as he got to his paws, pressing her pelt close to his._

_"What?" He hissed, jumping away from her, "I-I can't be in Starclan! I have to be down there!"_

_"You died a brave death," Spottedleaf assured him._

_"No!" He yowled, "I need to-"_

_"Ssh," She said, cutting him off nervously, "It's all righ-"_

_"No, Spottedleaf," came a voice, "Let the warrior speak."_

_They turned their heads to find Bluestar watching them. Her ice blue eyes were on Spottedleaf, looking angry._

_"What were you going to say, Windshadow?" She asked._

_"I need to protect Dreamcloud," He panted, "Blackstar wants her dead, and he wants her dead now. She needs help, and even Leafpool can't give her that."_

_"Her destiny-" Bluestar began, but Windshadow stalked up to her, looked her in the eye, and hissed,_

_"Her destiny isn't to die. Not yet. Not like this. My destiny can be to die now, but not without protecting her."  
"You love her." Bluestar stated._

_"You know what?" He snarled, "I do."_

_There was a long silence. Yellowfang suddenly walked up to him._

_"You love her," She said, "But do you love her enough to kill your own father? Do you love her enough to die for her? Do you love her enough to protect her at all costs, get kicked out of your own clan? Live a lie?"_

_"For her?" Windshadow growled, "Anytime."_

_Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Bluestar stared at him for a moment, and finally, Bluestar spoke._

_"We all have had forbidden loves," She murmured, "Spottedleaf loved Firestar. Yellowfang loved Raggedstar. I loved Oakheart. You deserve to have a chance with loving Dreamcloud."_

_She looked at her fellow Starclan cats._

_"What do you think?"  
"I agree," Yellowfang meowed. Spottedleaf was silent. Give up her love to another she-cat? Really, truly?_

_"I..."_

_"Please," Windshadow pleaded._

_"I agree." She finally whispered._

_Windshadow walked up to her and touched noses with her._

_"Thank you." He murmured, "Goodbye."_

_000_

Dreamcloud whirled around to face Blackstar. He was stalking over to her, fangs bared, fur bristling. His tail swished and back forth, and she knew that if he got her, he was killing her.

"Dreamcloud," Leafpool said urgently, "Get out of the way, I'll fight him."

"It's been moons since you actually were fighting," Dreamcloud hissed, "You're a medicine cat. You don't fight. And it's my destiny."

"Yes. Your destiny to die!" Blackstar spat, and lept forward. But Dreamcloud nimbly jumped to the side, avoiding him and dragging her claws down his shoulder. He swiped his claws towards her, but she avoided him again by rolling over to the side and regaining her footing quickly.

"Just stand still and let me get you!" Blackstar panted, "You'll never get away."

"First of all," Dreamcloud meowed, "I'd rather not stand still. Second, I'd also prefer not to die even more."

_Like Windshadow._

That thought collapsed her.

"You..." She hissed, "You KILLED Windshadow!"

She lept at him, claws outstretched, and bowled him over, and soon, both were a tangled mess of bloodthirsty cats, and all Leafpool could do was watch.

Blackstar finally pushed her off, his face bloody and scarred. He lept toward her, fangs about to sink into her throat...

_This is the end..._

"Not so fast." A familar, calm voice said. A white blur sped between her and Blackstar, glaring at him.

"Windshadow!" She breathed, "You're dead!"

"_Was_ dead," He corrected her, "So, can we beat this mouse-brain?"

"Gladly."

Both began to circle Blackstar. He watched them-well, tried- but it was extremely hard, considering that there were two, not one.

Suddenly, Dreamcloud sprang onto his back, and Windshadow ripped at his sides, finally getting closer, closer, closer, when-

"Goodbye, Father."

And he sank his fangs into the leader's throat.

Blackstar writhed, and writhed, losing his remaining five lives like that.

'Til he was still.

"You killed him," Dreamcloud purred, pressing her cheek against his.

"_We_ killed him."

Leafpool took this moment to leave.

"Windshadow," Dreamcloud sighed, "You'll be back in your clan... since, you know, they know you're innocent..."

"Yes," Windshadow's eyes were downcast, "I'm sor-"

"_But_," She purred, "I guess we'll have to meet in secret. Because I love you."

He purred and they winded around each other, two cats in love.

000

_Spottedleaf gazed down. There would be another prophecy. And she was sure that they would do it._

000

_**Have no fear, sequel is here! Well, almost. Tomorrow, maybe, but I'm spending time with friend/dad, and take the dog to the vet... anyway, here's a summary for the sequel:**_

_**Invasion**_

_**Dreamcloud and Windshadow have been meeting each other in secret for moons. But two legs are back... And Dreamcloud and Windshadow get news that will change their lives forever...**_

_**VOTE: What do you think the 'news' is?**_


End file.
